New Beginning
by Mishcabe71
Summary: re-submitting this: Rose's life is change upside down when she starts having bad dreams after everything that has happened. Should she tell Dimitri or just find it out herself. This is after Last Sacrifice please R&R  lemons
1. The Dream

(This is a follow on from Last Sacrifice. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy)

Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters but Michelle Mead.

Life isn't perfect

RPOV:

_The final sunlight shone through my window as I rolled off of Dimitri's chest. My body still ached from when I was shot but I shook I off; I needed to see Lissa and speak to her. It was weird not having the bond around but at least I wasn't seeing her sex life anymore. I tugged at my shorts as I got up, leaving Dimitri to sleep for a little longer as he didn't have to guard Christian till the afternoon. I pulled on my robe and walked into the small kitchen, pulling out a bowl and filling it with CocoPops. _

"_Rose?" I heard Dimitri grumble as he woke up._

"_Out here Comrade" I called as I finished the cereal and put my dishes in the sink._

_I heard him sigh gruffly then make his way to where I stood trying to find my blouse. _

"_Have you seen my blouse?" I asked looking through the pile of ironing._

_His arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck. _

"_Hmm… No but how about you come back to bed?" He whispered, nibbling on my ear lobe._

_I shook my head quickly. "I have to go. Lissa wants me there early for once" _

_I turned and kissed him quickly before rushing to the bathroom and turning the shower on. I stripped off my clothes and stepping under the warm water. I quickly washed my hair and cleaned myself up._

"_Dimitri find my blouse," I yelled at him while I dried my hair._

_I heard the door open and he handed it to me. I kissed his cheek and then finished getting dressed. My hair was pulled back, held by an elastic. I sighed and grabbed an over the shoulder bag and ran out the door. I ran across the courtyard till I reached Lissa's room. I changed shifts with Eddie and let him go back to his room to rest. I knocked on the door but grew worried when Lissa and Christian didn't open. _

"_Lissa?" I pulled out my spare key and opened the door._

_I walked through the house, stake ready incase of any intruders. I heard Lissa squeal from the bathroom and made my way there. Not having the bond sucks. I was about to turn the knob but when I heard their moans I let go and went to wait in the kitchen. The shower was turned off after a while and I heard the door open. _

"_Lissa I'm here" I called to let her know._

_Instead of seeing Lissa with Christian I saw Adrian. I jumped to my feet ready for the worst. I knew Adrian hadn't forgiven me for cheating on him with Dimitri and after finding out he had fled. He picked up my stake that had sat on the table. He lunged at me fast then I anticipated and hit my heart. The exact spot I had been shot in._


	2. Tell?

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters but Michelle Mead. **

**(Certain names are made up by me**)

**DPOV **

I woke to her sweating beside me. I rolled over and gently shook her awake not wanting her to suffer anymore. As her eyes fluttered open I wiped her damp hair off of her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"Bad dream?" I murmured too her, as I looked over at the clock that sat on the side table next to her. _3am great, late night and an early rise, plus guarding Christian all day._

I lie on my back and let her snuggle into my chest as her breathing slowly went back to normal.

She nodded slowly as her eyes closed once again. "Adrian"

I rubbed her side and kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep then" I murmured.

I listened to her breathing until it turned quiet and even. Once I was certain she was sleeping peacefully I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep sleep. I didn't get to sleep for long before my Roza was stirring beside me. I grinned broadly as I saw her get out of bed in her black lace bra and panties and head towards the bathroom.

"Comrade you need to get up" She called as she looked around for clothes to wear until the afternoon.

I groaned as I slid out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on. As I waited for the water to heat up I grabbed my uniform from the wardrobe, pinching Rose on the ass as I passed her.

"Hey" She yelped and hit my hand away. "Mind if I join you in the shower?" She winked

I smirked as I slid into the shower and scrubbed my body rid of the sweat from last night. I felt my Roza slip into the shower, pressing her body up against me. As she stood under the water I watched as her dark brown hair, fell away from her face and pressed against her body. We quickly washed each other as I was already falling behind in time.

After the short shower with my darling Roza, I quickly dressed and took the short walk to where Lissa and Christian were staying. I rung the doorbell to the small house they had in the court grounds. After a few seconds Lissa opened the door who was followed quickly behind by Christian.

"Hey Lissa, Rose didn't sleep well last night I think you should go and see her" I said stepping inside and being handed a coffee by Christian.

"Yeah sure I'll go see her now." She kissed Christian softly on the lips then walked out.

I sighed and went to have coffee with Christian before having to go with him to one of his Uni classes.

**RPOV**

I heard a knock at the door and sighed, wrapping my bathrobe around myself.

I sighed when I opened the door. "Hey Lissa… did Dimitri send you over because of what happened this morning?" I asked quietly, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Yeah his worried about you" Lissa said hugging me tightly. I closed the door behind her and made a pot of coffee. "He said you didn't sleep well or something," Lissa murmured.

I placed both hands on the kitchen counter and dropped my head. That day when Adrian found out about Dimitri and I and how I'd cheated on him was still really had to talk about. I'd talk a little to Dimitri about it but I don't know if I would be able to tell Lissa. But that dream had sent me over the edge, him sleeping and messing around with Lissa and then him shooting me where Tasha had shot me.

"It was nothing" I murmured and turned around to get the coffee ready.

I heard her scoff then start cooking some toast. "You're a terrible liar Rose. You need to talk to someone bout it. If its bad dreams about what Tasha did then maybe you should go see a councilor or someone. Talk to Dimitri he loves you Rose"

I poured the coffee for her then sat down around the table, bringing my knee up to my chest. I didn't know if I could tell her. She wouldn't understand what I did or why.

We drank coffee in silence for a few minutes before there was a loud knock at the door. I got up slowly and went to answer it. I heard keys rustling then as I opened the door. I smiled and hugged him when I saw him.

"Hey Eddie you here for coffee or to make me talk?" I asked, smiling

"Coffee sounds good. Just letting you know I saw your mum before and she wants you to have dinner with you tomorrow night with Dimitri at the restaurant in the court." He said filling a mug full of black coffee.

"Sounds good" I smiled and went to dress in my guardian uniform.

I grabbed my blouse as I waited for the iron to heat up. _Maybe I should talk to Dimitri before we go out tomorrow night_. I sighed and once dressed, pulled my hair up into a ponytail and went back out to the kitchen and started clearing up the coffee and toast mess.

"School time Lissa" I smirked.

"Aren't you glad you've graduated Rose" Eddie teased

I smirked and grabbed my bag and waited for Lissa to go to the door so we could walk her to her class. Although Eddie wasn't needed he still came and was going to switch with me once Dimitri go off so we could spend some time together since he came back into the country last week. He had been out visiting his family and explaining everything to them. I started blushing at the thought of what I had planned for tonight when we were finally alone in our room. As I walked out I shut the door behind me and took Lissa to her class.

To be continued…


	3. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters but Michelle Mead. **

**(I've made up certain names)**

_**Contains lemons**_

**RPOV**

After classes finished I walked with Lissa to find Christian and Dimitri. We found them at the small café in the courtyard drinking coffee.

"Hey" I murmured as my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.

"Hey babe" He whispered, his lips on my ear.

I dropped my arms but he kept his there. Looking into his deep chocolate eyes I smiled. "Wanna head to the house?"

He nodded as we said our good-byes to Lissa and Christian as their other guardians came to watch over them.

Our house was only small for the pair of us. It was like a little cottage house but with hot water, electricity and plumbing. It had a small backyard with lots of colourful flowers everywhere. It was simple inside. A medium size kitchen and meals area, big enough for Dimitri and I and just the right size when we had guest's over. A large living room that also had Dimitri's weights in the corner and a plasma TV. There was also a small door for you to walk out so you could go to the small garden. You had the main toilet for visitors to use in the hallway with the small bathroom next door. Our bedroom was to the end of the hallway. It had a large king size bed in the middle of the wall with bedside tables on each side. There was another TV in the corner of the room with Dimitri's leather chair and my sofa. A large walk-in-wardrobe with mostly my clothes on 2/3 of the space and Dimitri's in the rest. Next to the walk-in-wardrobe was the ensuite, which had a large Jacuzzi tub, large shower for two people, and the toilet in a small room off to the side to allow privacy and two sinks with a long mirror across the wall. I also placed a large full-length mirror on the back of the walk-in-wardrobes door so I could check my self before going out.

Dimitri held my hand as he unlocked the front door, letting me in first. I flicked the kettle on making us a cup of coffee each.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked as he took a seat at the table flicking through one of his western novels.

"You won't get angry at me will you Comrade?" I asked pouring the water.

I heard a small sigh escape his lips. "Just speak"

I brought the coffee over to him and sat across from him. I explained everything to him; the cheating on Adrian, how hurt he was when he left and what he said to me, how I've been feeling after being shot and finally, the dream I had. His hand came out and touched mine as I finished speaking.

"Roza… What happened with Tasha wasn't your fault. It was hers. You need to stop worrying about Adrian, what happened between you two was in the past, look into the future." He smiled gently at me.

I nodded. "You're right" a smile escaped my lips. "Thank you"

"Any time babe" He smiled.

I pushed my chair back and place my cup into the sink. "You know… You've been home for a week now and haven't gotten anything." I teased, coming up behind him and taking his book and placing it on the table.

He turned and placed his hands on my waist. "Is that so?"

I leant down to kiss him but pulled away quickly and headed to our room. "Care to join me Comrade?" I teased.

The chair screeched back as he got up and followed me. I walked into the wardrobe and quickly changed into a blood red and black corset and matching thong. I walked out and found him sitting on the bed. His eyes widened as he saw me.

"Roza" He murmured and grabbed my waist. "You look beautiful as always"

We kissed for a long time, tongues battling for dominance, occasional biting on lips. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed as we continued to make out. I played with the buttons on his shirt but got frustrated and ripped the shirt off.

He chuckled. "Feisty"

I bit his lip then kept exploring his body. His rock hard abs and chest were heaven to feel. His hands moved from my waist up to undo the corset witch he did swiftly, leaving me in my thong. He leant down and started kissing his way towards my breast, sucking the left nipple then moving to the other one. I felt his bulge and started undoing his pants. He pulled away from me and helped take them off along with his boxers. Calling him a Greek God was an understatement; he was huge, just like I remembered. He moved his kisses back to my neck, nipping occasionally, than trailing down my chest and stomach until he go to the top of my thong. Using his teeth he pulled them down then made his way back up between my thighs. I spread my legs a little for him as he suddenly started licking and sucking down there.

"You're so wet Roza" I heard him moan as he continued.

I gasped as he inserted two fingers and started pumping. I was about to reach my orgasm when he inserted another finger and that took me over the edge. He cleaned me up down there then, knowing I didn't like to taste myself after he went to wash his mouth out. I smirked and followed him, wrapping my arms round his waist as he brushed his teeth. He saw my smirk and frowned.

"No" He said sternly as I got in front of him and started running my tongue over his member. He quickly spat out the toothpaste and rinsed before grabbing my hair and helping me suck him off till he came.

"Roza… I'm" He breather after a good half hour. I looked up at him with pleading eyes and I knew that did it.

He exploded into my mouth and I swallowed it all, only a little bit escaping out my mouth. He let me rinse out my mouth quickly then picked me up bridal style and took me back to the bed. He kissed me gently then slowly entered me, allowing me to adjust to him before making love to me.

Our moans and groans filled the room until we both orgasmed, me twice, Dimitri once. I curled up into his chest and allowed sleep to over take me.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too Roza" He murmured softly as I heard him grab another novel from the side table and start reading as I slept on his chest.

**DPOV**

I watched her sleep for hours not wanting to leave her side or fall asleep just yet. I heard the sirens before they reached the house.

"Strigoi" I growled. I hated doing this but I shook Roza awake roughly, knowing she could sleep through anything. "Rose get up now," I said in a tone I'd only ever use to her when I first started training her when she returned with Lissa, two year ago.

She rolled off of me, allowing me to get up and ready. She heard the siren and followed, getting dressed quickly but failing at finding her stake.

"Dimitri I can't find it," She yelled.

I ran up behind her and reached to the back of the shelf and grabbed her stake and handed it to her. "Lets go," I yelled, guardian face on.

I hated knowing that I couldn't protect her and I could only protect the Moroi. I grabbed her hand and ran out of our small house to the main courtyard. Alberta was there assigning people to places, thankfully I was with Rose at the back gate where not too many Strigoi were meant to been seen.

As we ran over to the gate I stopped and grabbed her hand, spinning her to me. I leant down and kissed her passionately.

"Keep safe," I murmured.

She leant up and kissed me quickly. "I love you."

I dropped her hand gently and we continued running with the other guardians.

To be Continued…


	4. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters but Michelle Mead. **

**(I've made up certain names)**

**RPOV**

As I ran with the love of my life at my side I knew I had to defend everyone in the Court. I gripped my stake hard, knowing I couldn't let my love for Dimitri get in the way. Suddenly we stopped running and all stood in a group looking around. Dimitri pulled out his map.

"They should be here" He growled and threw the map on the ground.

I looked around, nervous. I heard a snap and looked up. Above us about twenty Strigoi perched in the trees. They suddenly jumped us and we had to be quick to stake them. I staked a blond girl as she tried to jump me then was smacked over the back of the head and went flying into a tree trunk. I let go of my stake by accident and suddenly had a black haired male pulling my neck to the side and drinking from my weak body. His teeth suddenly pulled away from my half lifeless body when his body fell limp on me.

"Roza?" His voice came out in a quiet murmur. Dimitri picked me up as the gently wind blew.

"I need my stake," I murmured and struggle in his arms.

"Its alright" He held me tightly as he bent down to get my stake. "Their all gone"

My breath was coming in short gasps as Dimitri handed me my stake. "You saved me," I murmured.

His lips pressed against my forehead. "I'll always have your back"

A smile crept over my face as we, well Dimitri and the other Guardians and Dimitri carrying me, walked back into the Court grounds. He took me straight to the hospital where my neck was cleaned and bandaged tightly.

"She should go home and rest for a day or two," The nurse told Dimitri.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, wobbly. Dimitri suddenly caught me and pulled me onto his back.

"Ill make her rest" He smiled.

I struggled to get down before Dimitri turned and gave me a stern look. "Rose. Settle down now. I'm taking you home."

I pouted but sighed. The nurse handed me some medication to stop the wound from getting infected and sent us out as more seriously wounded Guardians came in.

As we made it home Dimitri placed me on the couch in the living room and went to make me something to eat.

"Comrade" I looked over the top of the couch.

"Yes?" His back was too me, his clothes ripped and blood stained.

"Stake please" I smirked.

I heard him chuckled lowly. "The meat or the weapon?" He asked, walking over and handing me my stake.

"The meat would be good for dinner," I teased which made him kiss my cheek.

"You need to go back to training Roza. How about every night at 6 we go train for an hour?" He asked.

"You know that's no going to work well. All training lessons end up with us having sex," I explained.

"Well we'll have to see about that" He teased and handed me a ham and cheese sandwich.

I ate the sandwich in a few bites then let Dimitri sit next to me and give me a foot massage. It tickled at first but then I grew to enjoy it and slowly fell asleep on the couch.

**DPOV**

I watched her sleep silently before I picked her up and took her to our bedroom. I changed her into her nighty then went for a hot shower and threw out my ripped and blood stained clothes. Hopefully Roza will be able to go buy me some new ones by the end of the week. I think she'd like to go shopping with Lissa out in town. I walked back out to the bedroom with a towel around my waist and searched for clean clothes. As I dressed a small blue box fell to my feet.

'_So that's where I put it' _I smiled to myself.

I walked over to where my sleeping Roza was and knelt down beside the bed. She looked so peaceful as I opened the box and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. I wrote a note and placed the box on the side table before having to go see if Christian and the Queen were ok.

I turned to lock the front door and when I turned around again, I wanted to punch someone.

To be continued…

**Sorry it's so short but I had a writer's block so that's all I could think of. Any suggestions on who Dimitri came face to face with as he left. I've already got the person in mind but just wondering. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. The Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters but Michelle Mead. **

**(I've made up certain names)**

**DPOV**

"Leave Rose alone" I hissed to him

Adrian smiled; obviously drunk from all the alcohol he drinks to keep spirit away. "I'm just here to talk to her."

I grabbed his shirt. "You stay away from her. Don't make me get the other guardians"

"What are they going to do? Send me home?" He snarled

I pushed him back and glared at him. "You come by here again you'll be in trouble."

He stood fixing his shirt then turned around and I think went to find Lissa. _'Great' _I though, _'just what I want, Going to check on Lissa and Christian and having to put up with… that.'_

I sighed and locked the front door then went off to get something to eat then go see the Queen and Christian.

**RPOV**

I awoke a few hours later alone in the house. My neck stung a little when I touched it and I really wished Lissa could heal me but I knew that meant all of the anger came back to me. As I looked over at the time I saw a small box and as I reached for it I noticed something on my ring finger. I picked up the box with the small note on it.

_Rose._

_As the time has past my feelings have gotten stronger for you._

_Be ready at 6 tonight if you feel the same or leave the ring in the box and ill understand._

_Love Dimitri xx_

I smiled and held my hand out so I could look at the ring. I looked into the mirror and caught myself blushing. _Wait Rose Hathaway doesn't blush_. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and grab a glass to drink. The ring sparkled in the light as Rose smiled to herself. She stopped daydreaming when there was a sudden knock at the door. She quickly walked back to her room to grab her robe and then went to open the door.

"Adrian" She gasped, taking a step back, half closing the door.

Her dream flashed in her mind. The evil smirk Adrian had given her.

_I knew Adrian hadn't forgiven me for cheating on him with Dimitri and after finding out he had fled. He picked up my stake that had sat on the table. He lunged at me fast then I anticipated and hit my heart. The exact spot I had been shot in._

"You need to leave before I call someone," I threatened.

"Who? Dimitri? His left. I watched him fly out to Russia just minutes ago."

I shook my head. "You're lying" I growled.

His smirk returned. "Yeah I am. I wouldn't want you to be upset"

"Adrian you're drunk, you need to leave," I explained.

As I went to shut the door, his hand came out and grabbed it. "Let me in Rosemary. We need to talk"

"We've talked Adrian. I'm really sorry about cheating on you with Dimitri but nothing could keep us away. We're engaged now so US wont happen," I explained coldly.

He pushed the door open and grabbed my left hand. "That's a gorgeous ring. Pity he spent all the money on the ring and nothing on the wedding."

I turned and ran for the kitchen and grabbed my phone, hitting speed dial and calling Dimitri.

"Roza?" He asked.

Adrian grabbed my hand and threw the phone away after hanging up.

"Adrian please leave," I growled.

His hand reached up and touched my neck. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Strigoi attack just hours ago."

_Wait hours ago? Does that mean Adrian was on his way here when the attack happened or his been here and only now decided to see me?" _I wondered.

"Hmm…" His hand touched my neck but I pulled back suddenly.

"Don't Adrian" I growled and pushed him away from me. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to collect my things. I thought I should come over and see how things were going. But obviously I'm not wanted… just like when we went out" He taunted

I made a fist and sighed. "I did love you Adrian… But Dimitri was always going to be my other half. I love him… I'm sorry"

He nodded and sighed. "Fine ill leave." And with that he turned and walked out, slamming the door.

I picked up my phone form the living room floor and called Dimitri again.

"Roza?" I head his voice.

"Hey sorry, Adrian was over" I sighed.

"I told him to stay away" He growled.

I walked into the bedroom and went looking for my training clothes. "Well he came to say his goodbyes. His leaving."

I heard him sigh. "Alright then. What did you think about the ring?" He teased.

I sighed. "Hmm well I think that you need to…"

"I need to what?" His Russian accent heavily heard.

"Um maybe book some reservations at a high class restaurant?" I teased.

"You're a tease you know that" He chuckled.

I smiled. "So what do you think?" I found my clothes and as I put him on speakerphone I got dressed into my shorts and sport bra.

"Yeah that sounds good." His voice sounded excited.

"I've got to go Comrade," I teased.

"Ok. I'll talk to you soon. Love you." He smiled.

"Love you too" I smiled and hung up.

I grabbed my sport bag then went to the gym and dropped my things into the change rooms and then headed out and ran twenty laps before going back inside and start working on my strength, cardio then combat training. After a few hours had gone by I looked at the time and realized I had an hour to get back to the house and get ready for the date.

I sprinted back home and as I unlocked the door I saw Dimitri's shoes at the front door and quietly went inside.

"Rose?" He called from the kitchen.

_Damn how did he hear me?_ I then realized I was breathing loudly.

"Yeah Comrade?" I dropped my bag at the kitchen floor and hugged him from behind.

He gently grabbed my left hand and kissed it. "Beautiful" He murmured as I smiled. "So…" he faced me. "Will you marry me?" He dropped to one knee.

"Yes" I smiled and hugged him tightly.

He stood up and picked me up, spinning me around. As he placed me down he kissed my forehead.

"Go get ready or we'll be late" He smiled.

I bit my lip as I grabbed my bag and ran to the bedroom.

To be continued…

**Sorry it's not the best but I needed to post something. I'm thinking of starting a new story along with this one but please remember I'm at school so that comes first and it may take a few day till a new chapter is up but I'll try to update daily. **


End file.
